A Road Trip Gone Awry
by lexi-myrnin
Summary: Hey! This is basically my old story 'A Road Trip Gone Wrong' but re-done because the old one was.. quite frankly, Crap. This story is about 5 girls who go on a road trip in America but it all goes wrong when they stop for the night in a strange town...


Alex's pov

It's wet, cold and the convertible roof won't go up. Typical. I had been driving for 72 hours straight because my friends had decided to get pissed in the back. "ALEX! WHOOOO! WE'RE IN _AMERICA_ BABY! YOU'VE BEEN WANTING THIS SINCE WE WERE LIKE 13!" My head was killing me and Lizzie was not helping by shouting in my ear. My eyelids dropped and so did my patience. I barley tolerated people in general- my friends were normally an exception but not right now. Right now they most definitely were getting on my nerves.

"Shut up Lizzie" I muttered back to her. To which Beth decided to join in the conversation:

"Lighten up Alexyblaxy!"

I closed my eyes for a brief moment- I really hate that nick name and she knows it. God, they were horrific when they drunk. To be honest I'm surprised Katie isn't screaming in my face by now although a quick glance in my wing mirror shows me she's fast asleep. Lucky bitch.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

Emily's normally innocent question tipped me right over the edge from annoyed to full on raving mad and I ended up screaming in her face

"MY FUCKING SENSE OF ADVENTURE WAS LOST WHEN YOU ALL GOT PISSED SO COULDN'T DRIVE. THEN A FUCKING STORM CAME. THEN, TO MAKE MATTERS EVEN FUCKING WORSE, THE FUCKING CONVERTIBLE ROOF BROKE! WE ARE STOPPING AT THE NEXT FUCKING TOWN!"

I think I scared them sufficiently as they all stayed silent and I saw a sign up ahead.

_**Welcome to Morganville. You'll never want to leave. **_

The sign sounds sinister but I'm so tired and craving tea of coffee that I just didn't care. We made our way round the town without finding a single hotel.

"Shit. Guys we're gonna have to ask someone where to go."

They looked at me like I was insane from under their sopping wet hair. Katie finally ventured an opinion after waking up when I slammed the brakes on.

"Errm Alex I love you and everything but are you fucking insane? We can't just ask random people where to crash. They could kill us!"

I was so annoyed that I snapped again and screeched at her.

"INSANE? YEAH I FUCKING AM... FROM LACK OF SLEEP! I HAVEN'T HAD ANY COFFEE OR TEA FOR ABOUT 8 HOURS AND YOU KNOW ME FUCKING LIVE OFF THOSE! SO YES, I AM GOING TO GO AND ASK A RANDOM PERSON AND RISK MY LIFE SO I CAN SLEEP SOMEWHERE WARM IN CLEAN CLOTHES AND DRINK SO COFFEE!"

I jump out the car and I walk straight up the steps of the house we were outside before turning back my friends. "Ya coming or what?" They looked at each other, shrugged and jumped out. Well, at least they had my back. I turn back to the house and knocked while reading a plaque. 'Founder house 3. The glass residence.' Sounds ominous and weird. Except I don't give a shit. If it gets me somewhere to stay I don't care. The others come up behind me as the door is opened by a very hot blonde guy. I heard Beth gasp as her eyes registered him. He looked really confused.

"Sorry but who the hell are you?"

Great. A whole town of houses and I pick the one with an asshole.

"Look. I'm sorry an' all but we just drove through the whole of this empty ghost town and there's not a motel in sight. We're on a road trip and I haven't slept in 72 hours. Do we know where we could stay?"

He opened his mouth to speak before a voice emitted from a room.

"Mickey let them stay here." a goth girl followed the voice as she stood next the blonde guy. He gave her dead eye and his eyes softened when he looked at us

"One second"

He smiled and pulled the girl away and they had a heated muttered argument. I heard snippets of it and it sounded like the guy REALLY didn't want us to stay. In this house or in 'Morganville'. At all.

"Errm hey guys?" I called out- I didn't even know if they could hear me but I tried anyway.

"Guys look its fine. We'll find a car park and sleep in the car then drive off in the morning. It's fine really."

As I start walking off, the guy who answered the door comes out.

"No! You can't do that! Look, you can crash here for the night its fine!" he seems desperate but he obviously doesn't want us and I'm not getting in their way.

"No, its fine. We know where we're not wanted. Come-on guys"

I start walking again but I only get half way done before I feel an all too familiar sensation wash over me. I turn back to face my friends who look at me concerned.

"Guys, I'm really sorry but it's happening again. You know what to do."

With that my eyes start to black out and I feel myself falling into the dark but just before I do I hear Beth.

"Oh god not again! This is a pain in the arse!"


End file.
